


Cleaning day

by Okuyasu_is_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ishimaru, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mondo has a big dick, Owada Mondo Swears, Prostate Stimulation, Rough Sex, Top mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okuyasu_is_life/pseuds/Okuyasu_is_life
Summary: Ishimaru worked hard cleaning Mondo's room. Mondo thinks Ishimaru deserves a reward for his hard work
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	Cleaning day

Ishimaru was cleaning Mondo's room one afternoon. He shouldn't be cleaning _His_ mess but he doesn't really mind.

"You should really be doing this yourself".

Mondo just shrugged him and laid on the couch.

"I'm done dusting, can you at least sweep the floor?". 

Mondo was getting a little annoyed with him, he walked over to him and pushed him against the wall.

"Nah, you've been working hard, I wanna give you a reward". Ishimaru blushed uncontrollably, mondo was so close to him, he could feel his breath on his neck as he towered over him.

"M-mondo you're too close". Mondo kissed his neck lightly, ishimaru stood frozen.

"we shouldn't, we have to finish cleaning".

He continued anyway, he felt his hands explore his body, Mondo squeezed his ass a little, it caused him to yelp.

"C'mon, we never got to do it, you keep makin' excuses".

"But we never done that before, we've only kissed".

"Let's do it, c'mon".

"But, I haven't even seen you naked before".

"I may or may not take a peek when you're in the shower, you got a cute ass I wanna destroy".

"Of course you do....."

Ishimaru was completely red now, the thought of him and mondo doing those things made him feel weird inside. Before he could say anything, Mondo kissed him as he grinded against his leg.

"I'm crazy hard bro, let's do it please".

Ishimaru didn't know what to say, he was nervous about doing those kinds of things.

"Um, do you promise to be gentle?".

"Yeah of course, at least at first".

He picked him up and carried him to his bed, he threw him on the bed and hovered over him.

"You look so cute from here". He kissed his neck and worked his way down.

"Take off your shirt". Ishimaru did just so and laid back down. "

You're hot ishi". He just blushed and looked away from him. Mondo started again, ishimaru squirmed as Mondo got lower and lower. He tugged at his waistband on his pants, ishimaru lifted up and Mondo pulled of his pants and underwear at the same time, ishimaru's cock smacked his stomach.

"Nice dick bro".

"Please go slow, I've never did this before". Mondo just chuckled and licked his tip.

"Ngh~". Mondo licked his length from his base, working his way up, and finally took him in his mouth.

"Mondo~ that feels good". He took him further and further in his mouth.

"Ah~ don't go any further, I might ejaculate". Mondo got off and stared at him.

"Really dude, _ejaculate_?".

"But isn't that what happens?".

"Just say you're gonna fucking cum". He went back and sucked harder this time.

"Mondo~ slow down, I'm gonna ej- cum". He took him all the way in his mouth as ishimaru came.

"Ha~ mondo". He got off.

"My turn". Ishimaru got off the bed and got on his knees.

"What? No dude, I'm gonna fuck you". Hearing Mondo say that sent a shock through his body.

"Please be gentle".

"Yeah whatever just get that ass over here". Ishimaru got back on the bed and Mondo got on top of him.

"You ready?". Ishimaru nodded and went to pull off mondo's pants, his dick flew out and ishimaru jumped back.

"What the fuck are ya doin?".

"Um, mondo, it's.....". He pointed at Mondo's cock as he looked away.

"Too big for ya huh?".

"It's quite large, will it hurt me?".

"I don't know, get over here and find out". He watched as Mondo put lube on him.

"Lay down". Ishi laid back on the bed as he felt mondo play with his nipples.

"Mondo~". He kissed him and sat up.

"You ready?". Ishimaru nodded and let mondo line his dick up with his virgin hole. He licked his lips and slowly pushed inside of him.

"Ahhhhhh~♡" hearing him moan like that really aroused mondo.

"Dude, that was hot".

"It's really inside me, your cock, it's inside".

"I'm not done, that's only the tip". He slowly pushed more in him, mondo was fully inside.

"It's deep inside me mondo!".

"I'm gonna move now". Ishimaru nodded, mondo started moving slowly, gradually gaining speed.

"A little slower".

"Nah, trust me, this will feel good".

"Uwah~". He felt mondo thrust deeper into him, he couldn't take it.

"Mondo~ feels great~". Mondo smirked before getting an Idea.

"Hey, prepare yourself, I'm gonna do something". Ishimaru looked confused, suddenly mondo picked him up and flipped him over, ishimaru tried to adjust to the new position but mondo grabbed his hips and rose his ass up.

"I'm going in". He slammed back into him, it make a loud smack noise followed bye ishimaru crying out in pleasure.

"Mondo, it's too big~ slow down!".

"Nope, watch this". He angled his hips and thrusted hard.

"Ahhh~ that spot feels weird". Mondo watched in amazement as ishimaru leaked precum onto his bed.

"You're leaking so much, you really like this". He couldn't answer him, his words were caught by moans.

"You look fuckin' cute when you're getting fucked". He stopped and turned him back over.

"I wanna see your face as I pound you". Ishimaru couldn't take it anymore, it felt too good he thought he might pass out.

"It's so big, it's deep inside me". He covered his mouth, he couldn't believe he could say something so lewd.

"Oh, dirty talk huh? Guess I'll try". Mondo leaned and kissed his neck as he thrusted in him.

"It's fucking hot watching your dick bounce off your stomach with each thrust".

"Mondo~". 

_'His inappropriate talking is really....... it arouses me! I can't believe I'm saying this stuff'_

"Ishi, I love how it flings your precum".

"W-wait mondo~".

"I'm gonna cum so deep inside you". His statement was followed by very powerful thrusts.

"Mondo this feels too good, I might cum". Ishimaru reached for his cock but mondo smacked his hand away.

"Nope, you get to use no hands". 

_'What!? That's impossible, in order to have a successful ejaculation, I will need to use my hands'_

"You'll see". Ishimaru's eyes widened as mondo pounded his prostate over and over.

"That feels weird, ahh~♡". He moaned his name with each thrust.

"I'm gonna cum, fuck~♡".

"Wait! Not in me!". Mondo came as he still thrusted inside him.

"Fuck~♡". Ishimaru gasped as he felt him shoot ropes and ropes of cum inside him. Mondo thrusted one final time, before ishimaru could grab his cock, cum started flying out.

"Wahh~♡".

"That's fuckin' hot ishi. You came as I hit that spot". He thrusted again and ishimaru mondo louder.

"Holy shit, you cum everytime I hit it". Mondo soon started pounding into him again.

"I don't have anymore in me!". Even though he said that, cum kept pouring out.

"Hehe, you're so cute". He slowly pulled out, his cock was half hard and covered in cum.

"Lick me clean". Ishimaru just nodded and kneeled in front of him.

"Woah dude! It was a fuckin' joke!". Ishimaru continued anyway, he licked all the spots that had cum on it.

"Fuck~". He shot once more, hitting ishimaru directly in the face

. "Ack-". Mondo wanted to apologize but he found ishimaru's face covered with his cum hot.

"Here dude". He handed him a towel to clean off. Mondo laid in the bed waiting for ishimaru to be done.

"Yo! Get the fuck in here and cuddle". ishimaru laid next to him and put his head on his chest.

"How was it?".

"Well first you were too rough! I specifically said to be gentle! How stupid of you, you never listen!"

"Quit whining dude"

"But..... I'm glad you were my first" he said as he held him tighter.

"Yeah, me too". That surprised ishimaru, he sat up and looked at him.

"Really? It's your first time?".

"Yeah, the only thing closest to this was getting handjobs and blowjobs from girls". Ishimaru laid back down. They forgotten about the cleaning and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Next morning_ **

"Mondo! Get up! We're going to be late for breakfast!".

"Shut the fuck....... I'm comin'". He got up and got dressed, they both left at the same time. As they walked down the hall, mondo noticed ishimaru limping.

"Yo dude, you're limping".

"Um..... my um....butt hurts" he tried to whisper the last part. Mondo couldn't help but want to tease him.

"Ohhh, couldn't handle this big dick". Ishimaru grew bright red.

"Let's not talk about that!". They Makoto in the hall. It was natural for ishimaru to greet him.

"Morning Mondo and ishimaru!".

"Morning Naegi". He walked past and noticed him limping.

"Hey are you ok!? You're limping". Before ishimaru could say anything mondo cut him off.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that ass ishi~". He said as he licked his lips and grabbed his ass.

"Mondo!!!". Makoto just blushed and walked away.

"Love ya ishi".

"Yeah whatever love you too, now let's get to breakfast, and don't embarrass me like that!".


End file.
